custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Electric Yeti
Welcome! Hey Electric, welcome to the wiki! It's great to hear that the other users directly told you to read my story :D You're correct with your assumption about the correct order and I'm glad you asked. Each installment builds up on another and gets better quality-wise, so it's improtant you read it right. There's also the side-story Lost which takes place before Uprising, which I recommend to read after part two, Patriots. -- 19:07, January 21, 2015 (UTC) Your Character First of all it's always great to see that I'm the first recommendation when it comes to comics as that tells me my works are highly appreciated! I'm glad to have another fan of the series with you. You can make a "Farside Toa" (recolored Mata/Nuva) if you want. A connection to Lanudos would also be possible, as many of his creations weren't seen on my comic and could be somewhere out there. I would suggest that your character somehow left the island though as there are yet many secrets on the other regions I want to show myself. Make sure to send me a link when your comic is done (or at least the first chapter)! I'm always interested to read stories I inspired. -- 14:02, April 11, 2015 (UTC) What about the Anime lovers that aren't weeaboos? XD No seriously I saw your userpage where you said you collect Brown parts more than others. Is there a specific place you get Brown parts from? I checked my collection and I have about 20 brown peices overall...yeah I know...barely any. Anyway I was just wondering... 13:35, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Thanks, I really appreciate comments like these! It's not really easy to know if someone else than the guy receiving my message enjoys these kind of posts. -- 20:54, April 20, 2015 (UTC) So I read your comment on your vote on the Vote for Adminship page and I was curious. I don't mind that you voted against me, but if you could take the time to let me know why you considered my to be the weakest candidate I would greatly appreciate it. That way I can improve for the next round, whenever that is. You may not want to do this for me, but... As you know, one LEGOFan999 has become the exceedingly tyrannical leader of the BM Wiki (see what I did there?). I have left no contribs or edits on said wiki, and already LF999 has banned me. I want you to ask him why, as I cannot myself. I feel as if you may be the best guy to do this (don't ask me why) but if you think another guy would be better, do let me know. Toodley-doo! I noticed that you recieved a message on the Lego Agents Wiki from a user named ToaGuy. I also recieved one , and I, like you, have never even visited that Wiki, let alone even knew it existed. I'm inclined to believe this is a troll by our old buddy LegoFan, but just in case I was wondering if you ever found out the confirmed source... Peace, 05:12, June 3, 2015 (UTC)